Kairos
K A I R O S What is fate? Is it even real? Is life set in stone, in a path that is solid and steady, never to be changed from the way it was meant to be? Or is it a guidance, a carefully laid out path that some stray from. Or is it fake. Is nothing meant to happen, is nothing leading up to a grand conclusion? Or is everything fate? No one can know. Because once something has been done, we can never go back. If that is not fate, I don’t know what is. coding by stardust A P P E A R A N C E All I need is a head full of hope And a love and a home and a car and a loan And I wish I had a pocket full of gold All I need is a laugh and a drink and a couch and a shrink And a moment to think And I wish I had a pocket full of gold So throw your sticks and throw your stones 'Cause you ain't gonna break my bones ... A dragon, rushing by, whisks past your face, tail narrowly missing your head. Another bumps into the side of you, even faster than the first. Ah, what a bustling place Wasp Hive is. Too much action everywhere, everyone trying to outshine everyone else, it was hard to pay attention. Look at that SilkWing! So colorful! But farther left, and there stands an even more stunning SilkWing. Yes, in this place of bustling activity, the average do not stand out. And what is everyone if not average? You continue on your way through the crowd. You have done this enough times before, that is evident. You skillfully maneuver to a, still busy, but more peaceful part of the Hive. Then, something catches your eye. Surprised, you are, as it is hard for anything to stand out, you are used to sparkly scales and bright decorations. Intrigued, you walk forwards. You come to a small shop, far away from all the action. Curious, you push open the door. Standing with there back to you, a hooded figure crouches over something. Your heart sinks, nothing was excessively gorgeous about this place, and the dragon seemed rather ordinary. That was, until she turned your way. A pure green HiveWing tilted her head at you, scales like the trees outlawed on the continent, green. So very green. She had black stripes all across her, and her stomach was pale.The hood covered the entirety of her back, but you don’t even notice that now. All you notice is her scales. They were glistening, Truly shiny, brighter than flamesilk, brighter than anything you have ever seen before. In her own odd way, she was gorgeous. She notices you staring for a while, then gives you a grin and says, “You seem to have wandered into my shop, care to hear your future?” ... Kairos has the body of a HiveWing, elegant, with a thin stomach and prominent scales. Her legs are long and elegant, and her neck curves gracefully, mirroring her almost petite snout. She has a curving horn on her face that is quite large, and very long and curvy horns. Everything about her seems HiveWing, except for her coloration and back. Down her back trails a LeafWing-like film, small but, noticeable. She keeps her LeafWing genes hidden with a black cloak. Most dragon’s completely overlook the fact that she is leaf green. The first thing they notice, is how her scales shine. Even in the dark, her scales shimmer into view. Like a diamond caught in sunlight, or a gem for the finest queen. Dragon’s stop and stare in awe when Kairos turns around. Her sparkliness is her greatest defense, she thinks, as it hides the oddness of her scales. If one doesn’t look hard enough, you can’t even tell she is part LeafWing. Kairos keeps a low profile on the streets, always avoiding soldiers, and getting from place to place as quickly as she can. Sh appears skittish to most, and she is content with others thinking that, because it’s a good excuse to wear the cloak. In reality, skittish is not the first thing about Kairos’s stance. In her shop, her back is held straight, head high and tail lashing frantically. She wears a smirk or grin as her most common expression. She seems elegant at first glance, but those who have common confrontations with her compare Kairos to that of a child. She is very fidgety, much by accident, and her emotions are commonly displayed in her actions. Nonetheless, she is a breathtaking sight. P E R S O N A L I T Y If I'm a sinner Then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain But life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Kairos is a bit of an oddball. She is very relaxed, yet intuitive. She kind of lives by the motto, “live and let live.” She is very relaxed, and many dragon’s speculate that she is lazy. However, that is not the fact. Kairos just waits until the very last minute, when she is sure she has thought everything through, to actually act. She is a whimsical being, on the outside, with a supposedly merry attitude with an optimistic view on life. She lives on the edge, and loves to see how far she can push dragon’s until they snap. Kairos views life like an experiment, and is willing to test every variable. She has an easy laugh and a contagious smile, with just the right mysterious allure with her cloak and all. She loves to tease other dragons, and believes herself to be a player with fate. She is quite lax and doesn’t really argue, because she is content to know when she is right, and it amuses her to watch dragon’s stubbornly hold on to their incorrect opinions. She is crafty, and could probably be an incredible player in politics if she had that ambition. Her mind works quickly, and she can always spare a sarcastic comment or two no matter the circumstances. It really does take a lot to get her worries, worked up or mad, and when she is mad, she gets very cold, and actually terrifying. Her eyes harden and her voice drips thick, like blood. Even if you can push her to being angry, that emotion doesn’t lasts long on her. However, she has an incredible memory, and is a sucker for revenge... Deep down, she is a bit lonely. Her origins keep her from letting too many dragons close to her, for fear that they will find out her secret of harboring LeafWing genes. She often catches herself looking longing through the windows at groups of HiveWings laughing together, or SilkWings snacking on honey drops. All she has is herself and her crystal ball, and sometimes she has to remind herself that that is enough. Solitude suits her. She basically bullied herself into that mindset. H I S T O R Y And a crowd at the show, and a rhyme, and a flow And I wish I had a pocket full of gold All I need is a job that I love And some friends at the pub, and a night full of fun While I'm searching for a pocket full of gold So throw your sticks and throw your stones 'Cause you ain't gonna break my bones, yeah text R E L A T I O N S H I P S Then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain But life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames text Q U O T E S Unless the moon explodes and the sun goes cold Life will always, and always goes on Through the highs and lows with a fist of gold Life will always, it always goes on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on Na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na Life will always, life will always go on text T R I V I A If I'm a sinner Then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain But life goes on, and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames text G A L L E R Y I guess I'll burn in flames Been up the river And I've been down the drain I guess I'll burn in flames Blankicon.png|artist name Blankicon.png|artist name Blankicon.png|artist name Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:HiveWings Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)